Brian Rowe
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, United States | height = 6 ft 1 in | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Orlando City | clubnumber = 23 | collegeyears1 = 2007–2011 | college1 = UCLA Bruins | collegecaps1 = 53 | collegegoals1 = 0 | years1 = 2010–2011 | clubs1 = Ventura County Fusion | caps1 = 13 | goals1 = 0 | years2 = 2012 | clubs2 = Toronto FC | caps2 = 0 | goals2 = 0 | years3 = 2012–2017 | clubs3 = LA Galaxy | caps3 = 59 | goals3 = 0 | years4 = 2014–2015 | clubs4 = → LA Galaxy II (loan) | caps4 = 8 | goals4 = 0 | years5 = 2018 | clubs5 = Vancouver Whitecaps | caps5 = 10 | goals5 = 0 | years6 = 2019– | clubs6 = Orlando City | caps6 = 32 | goals6 = 0 | nationalyears1 = | nationalteam1 = | nationalcaps1 = | nationalgoals1 = | medaltemplates = | ntupdate = | pcupdate = October 6, 2019 }} Brian Michael Rowe (born November 16, 1988) is an American soccer goalkeeper who currently plays for Orlando City SC in Major League Soccer. Club career Early career Rowe went to South Eugene High School, where he was voted best defensive player in 2005 and MVP in 2006. He also was first team all-district in 2005 and 2006. Rowe played college soccer at UCLA from 2007 to 2011. During the 2010 and 2011 seasons, he started all 44 games that the club played and kept 20 clean sheets in that time. He finished his UCLA career with a 37–8–5 record. In 2011, he was named a NSCAA Second-team All-American. Chivas USA selected Rowe in the second round (No. 24 overall) of the 2012 MLS Supplemental Draft. Rowe didn't earn a contract with Chivas USA, but did sign as a MLS League Pool goalkeeper. Toronto FC On March 24, 2012, Rowe was signed to Toronto FC on an emergency basis. He was with the club until the signing of Quillan Roberts on April 10, 2012. LA Galaxy On July 13, 2012, Rowe signed for Major League Soccer giants LA Galaxy. After signing for the Galaxy, he served as back-up goalkeeper for the 2–0 defeat against Seattle Sounders on May 2, and subsequently in a consecutive 1–0 defeat at home to New York three days later. On April 27, 2013, he made his debut against Real Salt Lake with first-choice keeper, Carlo Cudicini out with a leg strain and backup keeper Brian Perk just returning from a sports-hernia surgery. His performance earned him a clean-sheet and helped the Galaxy to a 2–0 victory. Vancouver Whitecaps On December 15, 2017, Rowe was traded by LA to Vancouver Whitecaps FC in exchange for a second-round pick in the 2018 MLS SuperDraft. Rowe was released by Vancouver at the end of their 2018 season. Orlando City After initially training with the team on trial during preseason, Rowe signed a contract with Orlando City on February 22, 2019. He made his debut in the season opener, a 2–2 draw at home to New York City FC. He kept his first clean sheet for the team on March 23 in a 1–0 away win at New York Red Bulls. International career In January 2017, Rowe was called up to the United States national team. Career statistics }} Honors ;LA Galaxy * MLS Cup: 2014 References External links * * UCLA bio Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:American soccer players Category:UCLA Bruins men's soccer players Category:Ventura County Fusion players Category:LA Galaxy players Category:LA Galaxy II players Category:Vancouver Whitecaps FC players Category:Orlando City SC players Category:Association football goalkeepers Category:Sportspeople from Chicago Category:Sportspeople from Eugene, Oregon Category:Soccer players from Illinois Category:Chivas USA draft picks Category:USL League Two players Category:Major League Soccer players Category:USL Championship players Category:Soccer players from Oregon